Bofur
was a Dwarf. He appeared only in The Hobbit (Animated) as a minor character. Bofur, along with his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur, were companions to Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to reclaim Lonely Mountain (Erebor) from the dragon Smaug. Category:Dwarves Category:Characters Category:The Hobbit Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive Biography Bilbo Baggins Bofur, along side the group came to the house of Bilbo Baggins in search for a burglar. Their leader Thorin Oakenshield tells them their story. Long ago their was a place called Lonely Mountain and this was the home of my people until the Dragon came stealing our gold. Thorin was the last descendant of the Dwarf King. Then Bilbo signes a contract and the journey would begin. Trolls At one point Gandalf was absent Balin found three trolls. Then Thorin tells Bilbo to steal the meat they were cooking but he gets caught and tells the Dwarves to “run for it” but they all get caught. Then Gandalf turns it to day and the trolls become stone. Then Bilbo finds the troll’s cave. In the cave Gandalf and Thorin claim blades. And Bilbo claims a dagger. Then before they left Gandalf gave Thorin a map of Lonely Mountain which the map had the secret entrance. Then Gandalf gives them the key. Then they leave the cave. Rivendell Then Gandalf takes them to Rivendell the valley of the Elves where Elrond dwells. Then they feasted with Elrond. Then Elrond told Thorin his sword is called Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver. And told Gandlaf Hlamdring the Foe Hammer. Then he looked at the map and told and what he read can only be seen when the moo shines behind them it read “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the last light of the setting sun will shine upon the keyhole. Then they leave Rivendell. Goblins and Wargs Then at the Misty Mountain Thorin takes them to shelter in a cave. Then Bilbo tells that they are being robbed. Then they realize the Goblins are attacking but then they are captured and taken to The Great Goblin. Then The Great Goblin nearly eats Thorin until Gandalf kills him. Then as they run away Bilbo is lost. Then Bilbo and the Dwarves meet up but then they are chased by the Goblins and the Wargs. So they all ran up trees then the Eagles came. The Eagles took them to the edge of Mirkwood Forest. Then Gandalf leaves them for good. He makes Bilbo his replacement. Then they enter Mirkwood. Then one day the Dwarves are attached by Spiders. Then Bilbo saves them. But then they are captured by the Wood Elves and are inprisoned. Then Bilbo saves them by pushing them into barrels. Smaug Then they go to Laketown. There they meet Bard. There Laketown become allies to Thorin and Company. Then they go to Lonely Mountain. Then one day the keyhole opens and then he enters the Mountain. Then Bilbo came out Smaug went to Laketown. War A week later Bard arrives and asks for gold since he killed Smaug. Then the Elven along asks for gold. Thorin says no so War starts. The next day they are about to start Gandalf tells them Goblins are coming so they all fight the Goblins. Later Life Bofur fights and survives the Battle of Five Armies. He stayed back at Lonely Mountain for the lest of his life. His exact death date is unknown. Appearance Bofur wears a yellow coat. He looks identical to his cousin Bifur expect Bofur’s beard is in two braids. He wears clothes underneath his coat. He wears grey shoes. Trivia *Bofur almost looks identical to his cousin Bifur *Although Bofur clothing is more like Bifur he is brother to Bombur instead *Bofur and Bifur are like Oin and Gloin you can barely tell them apart